Thanksgiving
by sammydiplo
Summary: Dempsey est rentré à New York. Il s'apprête à célébrer son premier Thanksgiving en famille, mais sa partenaire londonienne, le Sergent Détective Harriet Winfield, va marquer ce jour d'une manière bien particulière.


Titre : Thanksgiving 3/3

Résumé : Le lieutenant James Dempsey de la police de New York en stage longue durée à Londres est rentré à New York. Il s'apprête à célébrer son premier Thanksgiving en famille, mais sa partenaire londonienne, le Sergent Détective Harriet Winfield, va marquer ce jour d'une façon inattendue.

Genre : Romance

Rating : Tout public

Disclaimer : Comme pour les autres, tout ça n'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun…

Si vous avez aimé cette histoire, il y a eu 2 précédents volets, au cas où ça vous intéresserait (What' s love got to do with it 1/3 et Maybe Baby 2/3).

Le fond de l'air était légèrement humide et portait cette odeur caractéristique de feuilles mortes et de gaz d'échappement d'un automne à New York. Le ciel était clair et annonçait une belle journée. C'est ce que se disait James Dempsey en arrivant devant le perron de la maison où il avait grandi.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'il était rentré à New York après presque trois ans d'exil en Angleterre. Trois années tumultueuses passées dans la police anglaise aux côtés d'une partenaire qui n'avait cessé de le surprendre jusqu'au jour où elle lui avait demandé d'être le père de son enfant. Malgré le caractère complètement irrationnel de cette demande, il avait fini par se laisser séduire par cette idée et pendant sept mois avait joué le jeu de son ex-coéquipière qui le temps de trois nuits par mois devenait sa maîtresse.

Mais ce qui, au départ, ne devait être qu'une participation technique à une entreprise de conception, n'avait en faits que compliqué les relations déjà tendues que les deux policiers entretenaient. Alors, quand le Chef Super Intendant Spikings avait annoncé à Dempsey que le programme d'échange qui lui avait permis de venir à Londres pour échapper au contrat qui était sur sa tête à New York arrivait à échéance, celui-ci avait préféré rentrer.

Et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait devant la maison de ses parents pour fêter pour la première fois depuis longtemps un Thanksgiving en famille. La dernière fois, c'était il y a si longtemps qu'il en avait oublié ce que c'était de se retrouver tous assis autour d'une table pour manger et profiter d'une journée particulière à taquiner sa soeur, jouer avec ses neveux et regarder par intermittence le match de foot à la télé avec son père.

Tout cela lui revint en mémoire alors qu'il montait les marches du perron. Il pouvait entendre à l'intérieur, les rires et les voix de tout le monde. Il était le dernier car il avait quitté son service tôt ce matin. Le temps de prendre quelques heures de repos, et il avait parcouru tout Brooklyn à la recherche d'une épicerie qui ne serait pas en rupture de stock, car il avait promis à sa mère d'apporter les ignames qui devaient accompagner la traditionnelle dinde. Il avait fini par trouver les tubercules et à presque midi il sonna à la porte de chez-lui.

Jimmini ! cria de joie Elisabeth, la soeur de Dempsey, en ouvrant la porte.

Mais où étais-tu donc passé ? On croyait que tu étais reparti pour l'Angleterre ! demanda la jeune femme alors que deux garnements, alertés par les cris de leur mère, se jetèrent au coup de leur oncle.

Ben, je cherchais les ignames, pour maman, répondit Dempsey en laissant tomber le paquet qu'il tenait pour soulever de terre sa nièce et son neveu qu'il emporta chacun sous un bras, insensible aux cris aigus de ses fardeaux. Maman, lança-t-il du bout du couloir, j'ai trouvé deux gros ignames, mais y'en a un qui me semble un peu dur, cria-t-il, en déposant à terre Vanessa et le petit Josh qui se mit à glousser sous les attaques de chatouilles de son oncle. Il va falloir le faire cuire très longtemps à moins que je ne trouve un moyen de l'attendrir un peu en lui faisant quelques chatouilles par-ci par-là.

Jimmy ! Quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama la mère de Dempsey depuis sa cuisine. Tu en as mis un temps, on te croyait reparti pour l'Angleterre ! lança-t-elle.

Oui, oui, je sais ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez avec l'Angleterre, aujourd'hui ? Vous en faites pas, j'ai aucune envie de retourner là-bas ! affirma avec force Dempsey tandis que les deux ignames à pattes l'entraînaient vers la cuisine.

Viens, y a une petite surprise pour toi.

Ah, oui ? J'aime les surprise ! Comme j'aime trop les ignames et Thanksgiving pour repartir là-bas ! Il pleut tout le temps, il fait froid, et en plus ils mangent de la panse de brebis farcie au petit déjeuner ! Il arriva à la cuisine mais en entrant il s'arrêta net. Et puis, je vous ai dit que là-bas les flics...

...ne portent pas d'armes. Harriet termina la phrase de Dempsey. Et tout le monde sait bien qu'un flic sans son arme c'est comme la relève de la Garde : c'est beau et ça fait du bruit, mais ça ne sert pas à grand chose. Bonjour, James, ajouta Harriet en guise de salutations.

Dempsey était sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir Harriet ici, dans la cuisine de sa mère, un tablier autour du coup en train d'éplucher des pommes de terre le plus naturellement du monde. Il répondit au salut de son ex partenaire.

Harriet ? D'un seul coup, l'atmosphère s'était chargée, et un silence embarrassant s'installa.

Jimmy ! Regarde qui est là ! C'est-y pas une drôle de coïncidence, ça, le jour où on fête le courage de nos ancêtres sur le nouveau continent, voilà qu'on reçoit une visite en provenance du vieux continent ! Harriet, ou je devrais dire, la mère de Dempsey lança un regard complice à Harriet, Lady Harriet est de passage à New York alors elle en a profité pour passer et prendre de tes nouvelles. Elle avait pas réalisé que c'était Thanksgiving. Elle voulait pas rester, mais j'ai insisté ! On a beau avoir fait la révolution et s'être débarrassé des Anglais, aujourd'hui on est amis. Et puis c'est le jour où on célèbre l'amitié. Alors elle a fini par accepter.

Ben voyons, répondit Dempsey. Où sont papa et Jack ? demanda-t-il de la manière la plus impassible possible.

Au salon, bien sûr, en train de regarder le match. Sa mère n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Dempsey était déjà au salon. La sortie de Dempsey jeta un léger froid dans l'assemblée des femmes. Ce Jimmy, rien ne peut l'empêcher de voir un match de foot, essaya d'expliquer Rose, la mère de Jim. Les trois femmes prirent cette explication pour argent comptant et reprirent leurs activités culinaires. Tout en épluchant, coupant et malaxant, les conversations reprirent peu à peu.

De temps en temps, des éclats de rires et des bribes de conversation parvenaient jusqu'au salon où les trois hommes essayaient de se concentrer sur le match. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Dempsey, c'était devenu plus difficile. Son père et son beau-frère jetaient des coups d'œil interrogateurs à celui qui était considéré comme le fils prodigue de retour au pays après un long exil.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda finalement Jim avec une nonchalance affectée.

Ben, c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? demanda son père.

Quoi donc ? répondit-il en suivant les regards de son père et de son beau-frère en direction de la cuisine. Oh ! Harriet ! Les deux hommes insistèrent un peu plus et Dempsey finit par lâcher : Ben quoi, c'est Harriet. Tout princier que puisse être son sang, une bonne corvée de p'luche ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

C'est tout ? demandèrent en cœur les deux hommes. Depuis trois mois que tu es revenu, chaque fois que tu parles de Londres tu finis toujours par parler d'elle, et aujourd'hui qu'elle est là, tu fais comme si tu ne la connaissais pas ? intervint Henry Dempsey. Pourtant, franchement, c'est dur de ne pas la remarquer ! Tu avais oublié de nous dire que c'est un beau brin de fille ! Voyant que son fils restait muet à ses remarques, le père de Dempsey décida de pousser plus avant son enquête. Dis donc, Jack, dit-il en s'adressant à son gendre, tu trouves pas que mon fils est beaucoup moins bavard que d'habitude, tout d'un coup ? On dirait que quelque chose l'ennui. Tu es préoccupé par quelque chose, fils ? demanda Henry à son fils.

Mais celui-ci restait prostré dans son mutisme. A vrai dire, James ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. La situation lui était tombé dessus comme un cheveu sur la soupe et la surprise telle qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais les questions incessantes que lui posaient son père, et celles que ne manqueraient pas de lui poser sa mère et sa sœur, le dérangeaient beaucoup. Harriet était au bord des lèvres de toute la famille alors que lui essayait depuis trois mois de ne plus penser à elle. Henry continua.

- P't-être bien qu'il a peur qu'on préfère la version anglaise des ses faits d'armes londoniens ? suggéra-t-il. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tout ce qu'il nous a raconté s'est bien passé comme il le dit ? Il a peut-être un peu arrangé les choses pour que ce soit, comment dire, plus joli ? Cette fois, Dempsey junior montra un signe d'exaspération, comme si c'était son genre à lui d'enjoliver les choses ! Remarque, reprit son père, je te jette pas la pierre, fils, c'est bien naturel. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait vérifier, hein ?

- Voilà, c'est ça, tu as trouvé, papa ! Tout ce que je vous ai raconté, je ne l'ai fait que dans le but de me mettre en avant, et maintenant, grâce à Harriet, vous allez découvrir, si ce n'est déjà fait, qu'en fait c'est elle qui tirait les ficelles, éclata Jim. La réaction de son fils étonna Henry Dempsey

- Tu sais, c'est pas si grave. Ce qui compte c'est que tu es rentré et que tu es entier, ajouta-t-il.

- Ecoute papa, aujourd'hui, c'est mon premier Thanksgiving en famille depuis des années. Alors j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait juste oublier un peu Londres et passer une journée sympa ensemble. A cette explication peu convaincante, les deux interlocuteurs de Dempsey se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

- Ben, on veut bien te faire confiance, fils, après tout, c'est toi qui était dans l'action avec elle.

Et Jack ajouta.

Je dirais même plus, il semble que l'action avec elle, il connaît ça très bien ! Cette dernière réplique acheva Dempsey qui décida qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir ou mieux de se changer les idées.

Si c'est comme ça que vous regardez le match, je préfère m'en aller. Il se leva et parti rejoindre ses neveux qui jouaient dehors, laissant son père et son beau-frère unis dans un regard complice.

Joss et Vanessa jouaient une partie de basket endiablée que leur oncle s'évertuait à perturber en leur chippant le ballon et en leur courant après dès que possible. Absorbés par le jeu, ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'une spectatrice les observait.

Jim ? interpella doucement Harriet.

Celui-ci stoppa net dans son élan et se retourna. Il aurait voulu l'ignorer, ou la repousser, mais il resta comme frappé de stupeur. Il la dévisagea. Malgré-lui, il ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. Le visage toujours aussi fin, une silhouette qui laissait espérer des formes sous ses vêtements d'hiver, tout cela, il connaissait déjà. Mais la femme qu'il avait aujourd'hui devant lui avait quelque chose en plus. Il irradiait d'elle une lumière, une aura de plénitude et de sérénité qui la rendait encore plus désirable. Puis il se rappela que tout cela n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Mais puisqu'elle était là, la confrontation était inévitable et il ne servait à rien de la repousser. Harriet s'avança vers lui et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Tu as l'air en pleine forme, dit-elle en guise d'introduction.

Merci. Mais ne t'y fie pas : ces monstres, dit-il en désignant ses neveux qui avaient repris leur match, m'épuisent. Enfin ! Tu n'as pas l'air trop mal non plus, ajouta-t-il avec un regard approbateur qui trahissait son ton détaché.

Ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer en silence, profitant du regard de l'autre mais sans savoir quoi se dire. Dempsey rompit le silence le premier.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui nous vaut l'honneur ? demanda-t-il directement à Harriet.

Il fallait que je te vois… commença Harriet qui avait répété son discours depuis longtemps, mais à qui tout d'un coup les mots manquaient. Elle ne savait plus par quoi commencer.

Ben, tu me vois, répondit Jim pragmatique.

Il alla alors s'asseoir à la table du jardin, face à ses neveux. Harriet avait espéré un peu plus d'enthousiasme à la suite de ce début d'aveu, mais au moins il ne s'était pas enfui comme tout à l'heure en la voyant et elle prit l'attitude de Jim pour une invitation au dialogue. Elle alla donc le rejoindre à la table et décida d'être patiente. Assise à côté de lui, elle encourageait les exploits de Vanessa et Joss et s'amusait des plaisanteries que faisait Dempsey pour les distraire. Petit à petit, le courant repassa entre eux et Jim lui posa des questions sur ses anciens collègues du SI-10 et comment ils s'en sortaient tous là-bas, sans lui. Ils évitaient toute allusion à leur vie personnelle, mais au moins ils se parlaient. Et lorsque la mère de Dempsey les appela pour passer à table, il y allèrent tous affamés et de bonne humeur.

Le repas se déroulait joyeusement, les anecdotes des uns et des autres allaient bon train et tous faisaient honneur aux plats traditionnels que Rose Dempsey avait préparés. De temps en temps, au détour d'une pique ou d'un commentaire, un regain de tension surgissait entre Jim et Harriet mais on faisait mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Harriet était littéralement sous les feux de la rampe et Vanessa ne se lassait pas d'entendre Harriet décrire Winfield Hall et raconter ses exploits de jeune cavalière sur son poney Rivercam. Dempsey écoutait irrité et subjugué par la facilité avec laquelle Harriet s'était introduite dans la famille. Londres était bien au centre des conversations, mais pour une fois il n'en n'était pas le héros. Et la visite de Harriet le surprenait de plus en plus. Mais qu'était-elle donc venue faire à New York ?

Le repas touchait à sa fin. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée et chacun cherchait à se mettre plus à l'aise pour digérer. Toute la famille se retrouva donc au salon autour d'une tasse de café et des albums de famille qu'on ressortit pour l'occasion. On abordait l'adolescence des enfants Dempsey lorsque Harriet eut un haut-le-cœur qu'elle feigna d'ignorer. Mais il se changea vite en nausée, tandis que son visage se vidait de ses couleurs.

Ca ne va pas Harriet ? demanda la mère de Dempsey inquiète de la pâleur du visage de son invitée.

Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire forcé, mais sentant la nausée se faire plus pressante, elle courut à la salle de bain. L'espace d'un instant, nul ne réagit puis tout le monde se tourna vers Dempsey d'un regard interrogateur.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il. Rose Dempsey jeta son regard en direction de la salle de bain.

Va la voir, lui dit-elle.

Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? répondit Dempsey.

Parce que c'est ton amie et que je te le demande, rétorqua Rose.

Alors Dempsey se leva résigné. La porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte. A travers l'entrebâillement Dempsey vit Harriet penchée sur la cuvette des toilettes en train de se vider de tout le repas qu'ils avaient ingurgité. Il entra doucement et devant le corps secoué de convulsions et le visage en sueur d'Harriet son cœur chavira. Il prit un linge humide et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'épongea doucement pour la soulager. Lorsque la crise fut passée, ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi jusqu'à ce que les couleurs reviennent sur le visage d'Harriet.

Ca va mieux ? demanda James.

Beaucoup mieux, merci, répondit Harriet avec gratitude. Ils se levèrent et comme Dempsey commençait à nettoyer, Harriet s'excusa pour le dérangement. Je suis désolée, Jim, j'espère que ta mère ne va pas croire que je n'ai pas aimé son repas.

Oh, t'en fais pas pour elle, va. Je pense qu'elle arrivera à s'en remettre. Après tout, c'est pas tous les jours que sa dinde farcie est rejetée par des boyaux princiers ! Mais j'avoue que pour une première visite, tu fais fort ! Tu débarques à l'improviste, tu t'incrustes dans une réunion de famille et pour finir tu vomis le tout sous les yeux, pour ainsi dire, de la cuisinière ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Je me serais volontiers passé de ce dernier épisode, répliqua Harriet à qui la bonne humeur de son compagnon d'infortune donnait du courage. Je devrais pourtant commencer à m'habituer, depuis le temps, maintenant…

Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive ? coupa Dempsey inquiet. Et ça dure depuis longtemps ?

Oui, et c'est tout à fait normal, dans mon état. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ça devrait s'arrêter vers le quatrième mois.

Dans ton état ? Qu'est-ce que tu as Harriet ?

Je suis enceinte, lâcha Harriet avec confiance.

Dempsey accueillit la nouvelle avec stupeur.

Ben si je m'attendais à ça ! Félicitations tu as enfin ce que tu voulais, dit-il froidement avant de partir en abandonnant Harriet à son sort. Il traversa le salon l'air absent.

Alors Jim, comment va Harriet ? demanda sa mère.

Elle va bien. On ne peut mieux, même, répondit Jim froidement. Puis, sentant les regards se poser sur lui une nouvelle fois, il s'enfuit dans le jardin à la recherche d'un peu d'air frais pour essayer de mettre un peu d'ordre dans l'afflux de sentiments contradictoires qui l'envahissaient. Rose Dempsey suivit son fils des yeux en se disant que son attitude cachait quelque chose et décida de découvrir ce qu'il en était.

Elle trouva Harriet assise sur les toilettes les larmes au bord des yeux.

Harriet ? Ça va ?

Harriet relava la tête et tenta en quelques secondes de se composer un visage.

- Mieux, merci. Je suis désolée, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas offensé. Ce que vous avez cuisiné était excellent mais je crois que j'ai du prendre froid dans l'avion et… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle mentait.

Allons, Harriet, tout ça n'est pas très important. Rassurez-vous je ne vous en veux pas. Dites-moi plutôt pourquoi vous faites cette tête. Je me doute bien que ça a quelque chose à voir avec mon incorrigible de fils. Sinon, vous ne seriez pas là.

Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. Quoi qu'il y ait pu avoir entre votre fils et moi, madame Dempsey, c'est maintenant de l'histoire ancienne.

En êtes-vous bien certaine ? demanda Rose Dempsey avant d'ajouter : Vous voulez savoir ce que je crois ? Je crois que tous les deux vous avez vécu une drôle d'histoire, là-bas, chez-vous, et que ça s'est mal terminé parce que mon Jimmy est rentré à New York. Et depuis, il erre ici comme une âme en peine en essayant de ne pas trop penser à vous. Et vous, de votre côté, vous faites exactement la même chose. Alors vous décidez de venir ici pour mettre les choses au clair, mais quelque chose n'a pas fonctionné comme vous le vouliez. Et maintenant lui se retrouve dans mon jardin à attraper la mort et vous dans ma salle de bain assise sur les toilettes à écouter une vieille femme qui ferait sans doute mieux de se mêler des ses affaires. Je me trompe ?

Harriet confirma l'histoire de la vieille femme avec un sourire discret.

Allons, Harriet, ne renoncez pas. Allez lui parler. C'est une tête de mule mais si quelqu'un peut lui faire entendre raison, c'est vous. J'en suis sûre. D'une main posée sur son épaule, la mère de Dempsey réconforta son hôte et sortit.

Harriet l'imita peu de temps après. Elle alla enfiler son manteau et prit avec elle la veste de Dempsey.

Ta mère ne veut pas que tu prennes froid, dit-elle en tendant sa veste à Jim qui l'enfila sans un regard pour sa bienfaitrice avant de reprendre sa position assis sur la table, dos à la cuisine d'où venait Harriet. James, il faut qu'on parle, annonça-t-elle finalement.

Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit. Répondit Dempsey en jetant un regard vers son ex partenaire avant de reprendre l'observation fixe de la palissade du fond du jardin droit devant lui. Un long silence suivit. Harriet ne s'en allait pas, alors Jim rompit le silence.

Alors c'est pour ça que t'es venue jusqu'ici, hein ? Pourquoi ?

Pour ça, mais pas seulement. Répondit Harriet qui entrevoyait une lueur d'espoir de dialogue. Je pensais que tu voudrais savoir et ...

Ben, je sais, maintenant, coupa Dempsey sèchement pour signifier la fin de la discussion. Mais Harriet ne renonçait pas. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour en rester là.

James, j'ai besoin de toi. Lâcha Harriet surprise de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait fait cet aveu.

Pourquoi ? Non, ne me dis rien. Ce cher Brian, en apprenant la nouvelle est reparti jouer les professeurs modèle dans son université pour intellos pincés. Et maintenant que tu es devant le fait accompli tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça d'avoir un gosse ? Alors tu t'es dit que ce bon vieux Dempsey accepterait bien de reprendre le rôle. Après tout, il avait bien accepté la première fois !

Dempsey n'eut pas le loisir de déverser plus avant toute son amertume. Harriet, folle de colère, lui décocha, avant de tourner les talons et planter son ex partenaire, une gifle cinglante qui laissa une empreint rouge sur le visage de Jim. En traversant la maison, elle croisa Rose Dempsey qui tenta de la retenir, mais sous le coup de la colère, Harriet repoussa toute forme de conciliation et s'excusa tout juste avant de refermer derrière-elle la porte d'entrée. Rose jeta un œil en direction de son fils qui se frottait la joue gauche et sortit le rejoindre d'un pas décidé.

Jimmy ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Harriet est partie, elle était folle de rage.

Maman, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas le moment.

Le moment de quoi, Jim ? De te parler de ton foutu orgueil ? Ou de celui de ta chère Harriet ? Devant l'incompréhension de son fils, Rose se calma et reprit sur un ton plus serein. Jimmy, quoi qu'il se soit passé entre-vous, à Londres, vous ne pouvez pas nier plus longtemps vos sentiments.

Il n'a jamais été question de sentiments entre-nous. Harriet est, était, reprit Dempsey, ma partenaire et aujourd'hui elle est enceinte.

Ha ! ?Ça explique pas mal de choses, n'est-ce pas ? Mais de quoi s'agissait-il alors ? Parce qu'à vous voir tous les deux, on jurerait le contraire. Et puis ce bébé, il n'est pas arrivé là tout seul, je me trompe ?

Disons que c'est une longue histoire et que pour résumer, lorsque notre aventure s'est terminé elle n'était pas enceinte.

Donc, tu n'es pas le père de ce bébé ?

Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Nous avons passé ensemble la nuit avant mon départ.

Je vois. Donc, c'est toi le père, conclut la mère de Dempsey. Mais celui-ci fit signe de la tête que d'autres possibilité étaient envisageables. Quoi ? Il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre entre-temps, questionna Rose ?

Oui et non, répondit Dempsey qui était partagé entre le besoin de parler et la volonté de garder pour lui une histoire dont il aurait préféré ne jamais être l'un des protagonistes.

Comment ça oui et non, reprit Rose ?

Ben, un peu avant qu'on se sépare, un de ces anciens fiancés a refait surface. Et quand je suis allé dire au revoir à Harriet, la veille de mon départ, il sortait de chez-elle.

Donc, tu as un doute. Dempsey ne répondit rien. Jimmy, est-ce vraiment important de savoir qui est le père de cet enfant, finit par demander Rose qui voyait son fils de plus en plus perdu dans ses sentiments.

Je ne te suis pas, maman ?

Jimmy, en admettant qu'il n'ait pas été question de sentiments entre-vous, ce que je ne crois pas, ajouta Rose, maintenant que tu sais pour le bébé et qu'Harriet soit venue en personne, ici, te l'annoncer, qu'est-ce que tu ressens, toi ? Parce que tu veux que je te dise ? Le problème entre vous deux c'est justement qu'il n'a jamais été question de sentiments. Trop orgueilleux l'un et l'autre pour vous apercevoir de l'évidence ! Jimmy, cette femme est enceinte. Et comme si les nausées et les bouleversements qui s'opèrent en ce moment dans son corps ne lui suffisaient pas, voilà qu'elle traverse l'Atlantique, débarque dans une famille qu'elle ne connaît pas pour t'annoncer qu'elle attend un enfant dont tu es probablement le père. Jimmy, si cette femme a fait tout ce chemin, c'est parce qu'elle a besoin de toi. Elle est amoureuse de toi. Elle a fait le premier pas, et toi, toi, tu es trop engoncé dans ton orgueil de mâle délaissé pour lui courir après ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, idiot ?

Devant l'insistance de sa mère et presque convaincu par son discours, Dempsey se leva et partit à la poursuite de Harriet. A cette heure-ci de la journée et un jour de Thanksgiving, elle n'avait pas du aller bien loin sans taxi. Le tout était de prendre la bonne direction. Il monta en voiture et prit la direction du centre ville. Cinq cents mètres plus loin, il repéra tout de suite sa silhouette et poussa jusqu'à sa hauteur. Il l'interpella de sa voiture.

Harriet !

Harriet feigna de l'ignorer. Elle continua de marcher le long du trottoir sans un regard pour Jim. Celui-ci ne se découragea pas. Il la suivait au pas et repartit à l'assaut optant pour une tactique plus conciliante.

Allons, Harriet ! Je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Enfin si, se ravisa Dempsey, mais je ne pensais pas ce j'ai dit. Allez, viens, monte, on peut discuter, non ? Harriet s'arrêta et fixa Dempsey qui stoppa net sa voiture.

Je croyais, au contraire, que nous nous étions tout dit ? lança Harriet qui ne décolérait pas et reprit sa marche forcée. Dempsey donna un coup d'accélérateur et la voiture sursauta en avant et calla juste devant Harriet. Malgré les efforts de son conducteur, la voiture refusait de redémarrer et Dempsey l'abandonna au milieu de la route pour rattraper Harriet qui continuait son chemin, indifférente.

Harriet ! Attends ! Dempsey la rattrapa en quelques enjambées et la retint par le bras. Ecoute Harriet. Je viens de me faire passer un savon par ma mère qui m'accuse d'être trop orgueilleux pour écouter ce que tu as à dire, alors ne fais pas comme moi. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Harriet se retourna vers lui et le fixa du regard. Sentant qu'il avait capté son attention, il relâcha son étreinte. Bon, écoute, voilà, je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de discours, alors tu ferais bien d'écouter avec attention. Et Dempsey se lança dans la plus importante déclaration de sa vie. Si j'en crois ma mère, je suis un sacré imbécile de laisser filer une femme qui traverse tout un océan pour me dire qu'elle a besoin de moi alors qu'elle est enceinte et qu'il y a de forte chance pour que je sois aussi à l'origine de cet état. Sur ces derniers mots, Harriet émit une protestation.

James, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Brian et moi. Enfin, pas depuis l'université !

Je sais, j'ai compris ça aussi après que tu sois partie. Enfin, bref. Ce que je veux te dire, Harriet, c'est que si tu veux toujours d'un imbécile orgueilleux qui a du mal a exprimer ses sentiments, je pense pouvoir faire l'affaire.

Comment résister à une telle publicité !

Hé, oui, je sais, mais tout cela est authentique et garantit cent pour cent américain ! Alors ? demanda inquiet Dempsey.

La colère d'Harriet avait disparu.

Dis-moi, tant de lucidité à propos de son propre fils, ta mère est décidément une femme remarquable à de nombreux points de vue, taquina Harriet. Puis, n'écoutant que son cœur, elle embrassa Jim. Si tu ne me fais pas maintenant une déclaration en bonne et due forme, je t'abandonne ici avec ta vieille guimbarde et tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je t'aime.

Tu ne pousserais pas le bouchon un peu loin, là ? Harriet fit mine de s'éloigner. Hé ! Attends, j'ai pas fini de te dire que…

Que ? reprit Harriet.

Que je t'aime ! finit par lâcher Dempsey.

That's all Folks !

Bon, ben voilà, cette fois, c'est fini… enfin pour cette trilogie !


End file.
